Retourneur de temps et de pensées!
by little-flower16
Summary: Cette histoire se passe durant la cinquième année à Poudlard, prenant en compte des informations du tome 5, mais pas du 6.Un évenemment survenu suite à une mauvaise farce va peutêtre enfin faire ouvrir les yeux à Severus Rogue...
1. Occlumancie

**disclamer:** Tout appartient à JK Rowling, je ne me fais rien en écrivant cette histoire, et blablabla

Allô tout le monde, voici une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps... En gros, si "Rogue" et "retourneur de temps" font pour vous bon ménage, alors je crois que cette fic vous intéressera... Enfin, j'espère!

Alors, cesse de bavardages, et place à l'histoire!

**Chapitre un**

**Occlumancie**

«-"Severus, j'aurais un service à vous demander!"»

Severus Rogue soupira bruyamment. Il avait tout fait pour éviter cette phrase puisqu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle signifiait, mais maintenant il devait s'y résoudre: il devrait l'écouter. Il se retourna pour faire face à Minerva McGonagall, qui avait un sourire étrange collé au visage, une vision effrayante qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

«-"Comme vous le savez sûrement", continua-t-elle en faisant mine de ne rien avoir remarquer de sa réticence, "un bal sera organisé pour Noël, cette année, et je me demandais si..."

Severus ferma les yeux, priant n'importe qui pour que sa phrase ne se termine pas comme il le pensait. Et, contre toutes attentes, ses prières silencieuses furent exaucées.

-"... vous ne pourriez pas prendre en charge le club de duel. Lewis devait s'en occuper mais avec le malheureux incident dont il fut victime avec les nouvelles créatures qu'Hagrid a ramenées... Enfin bref, j'aurais aimé m'en charger moi-même, mais je crois, qu'hélas, ça ne sera pas possible. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je doute qu'avec le bal et les responsabilités qu'engendre le rôle de directrice adjointe, je puisse trouver le temps de veiller au bon fonctionnement de ce club. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que..."

-"C'est d'accord", soupira Severus.

Il s'était forcé pour paraître détaché et froid de cela, mais la rapidité avec laquelle il avait répondu prouvait le contraire. Il avait toujours rêvé de retenter l'expérience du club de duel après la première tentative, plutôt désastreuse, trois ans plus tôt. Malgré tout le travail qu'il avait à faire, malgré toutes les responsabilités qu'il avait déjà, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir diriger ce club, faute d'être professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-"Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous n'acceptiez pas, puisque c'est vraiment beaucoup de travail alors..." continuait la professeur de métamorphose sans même s'être aperçue de ce que Severus venait de dire.

-"J'ai dit: «C'est d'accord». Je peux m'en occuper, et je vais le faire".

Le professeur McGonagall se tut alors, une expression de pure surprise au visage.

-"Vraiment? Pourtant, j'avais cru vous entendre vous plaindre de votre trop grande surcharge de travail..."

-"Je ne m'en suis jamais plain", riposta Severus. "Et puis, pourquoi me l'avoir demandé si vous étiez si certaine que j'allais refuser? Si je vous dis que j'accepte, c'est que j'en suis capable!"

-"Oui, oui, bien sûr, Severus, je n'en doute pas! Je vous ferai part de toutes nouvelles concernant ce club, mais pour l'instant vous feriez mieux de commencer à le préparer, je suis sûr que le premier cours arrivera bien plus vite que vous ne puissiez imaginer!"»

Elle repartit dans la Grande Salle, avec un dernier «sourire» pour Severus. Celui-ci grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles, conscient que maintenant elle croyait qu'elle pourrait lui demander n'importe quoi et qu'il le ferait sans broncher. Il descendit dans les cachots, jugeant qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'arrêter pour manger mais plutôt appeler un elfe qui viendrait des cuisines avec un plateau. Il pourrait continuer à corriger ses copies en mangeant et il sauverait du temps ainsi.

Il soupira silencieusement en pensant qu'il lui faudrait donner un cours d'occlumancie à ce satané Potter. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore insistait pour qu'il lui donne ces cours alors que le garçon était évidemment un cas désespéré.

Rendu dans ses appartements, il s'installa à son bureau pour ce qui allait être des heures, le temps de corriger des devoirs sans intérêts et qui méritaient, pour la plupart, que la note de passage.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

-«"N'oubliez pas de faire votre devoir d'histoire de la magie, il est pour dans trois jours seulement et vous ne l'avez pas même commencé! Si vous ne vous y mettez pas maintenant, alors vous pourrez dire adieu à mon aide!"

Hermione regardait rageusement ses deux amis confortablement installés devant le foyer, apparemment indifférent au fait qu'une bonne pile de devoirs les attendait. Cela avait le don d'enrager Hermione au plus au point.

-"T'inquiètes, Hermione, on a encore tout le temps pour ça! Pas la peine de s'énerver!"

-"Je ne m'énerves pas, je vous dis juste que si vous continuez comme ça, vous échouerez tous les deux aux B.U.S.E.s, et là ça ne sera plus le temps de s'y mettre! Si vous ne vous y mettez pas à fond cette année, alors ça ne vaut même plus la peine de continuer! "

Ron roula des yeux, habitué à ce discours que lui faisait Hermione pratiquement chaque soir où il n'avait pas le nez dans les livres.

-"Hermione", tenta Harry, "on prenait juste une pause, ok? Je te promets qu'on s'y remettra après, c'est juste que tous ces devoirs nous montaient à la tête".»

Harry était lasse de toutes ces disputes sans queues ni têtes auxquelles il avait droit chaque fois qu'il était en présence des deux. «Quand est-ce qu'ils se décideront à s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentent?», pensa-il.

Hermione tourna les talons, scandalisée qu'ils ne prennent pas la cinquième année plus au sérieux. Elle était bien décidée à ne plus les aider, ni l'un ni l'autre, pour leur fait bien comprendre qu'à partir de maintenant, ils devraient se débrouiller seuls.

«-"Je crois qu'elle a raison", dit Harry à Ron. "On devrait vraiment s'y mettre, tu sais?"

-"Moui, je crois... Mais je croyais vraiment qu'elle nous prêterait ces notes, après tout c'est elle et seulement elle qui écoute en histoire de la magie! Comment elle veut qu'on s'y prenne, maintenant?"

-"Je crois que c'est exactement l'effet qu'elle voulait faire", soupira Harry. "Nous donner une leçon, en quelque sorte..."»

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la table où reposait ses livres grands ouverts et son parchemin, vierge, sur lequel il devait composer son devoir.

«-"Plus vite on commencera, plus vitece sera fini", souffla-t-il à Ron pour l'encourager, mais même lui n'était pas très convaincu.»

Cela leur prit beaucoup de temps pour seulement trouver des informations sur le sujet que le professeur leur avait donné, et il fut bientôt l'heure pour Harry d'aller voir Rogue pour son cours d'occlumancie. Il aurait encore préféré rester là à faire ce devoir plutôt que d'être obliger de rester dans la même pièce que Rogue, et ce pour trop longtemps. Après s'être fait souhaiter bonne chance par Ron, Harry traversa le portrait de la grosse dame et, en traînant des pieds, se rendit jusqu'aux cachots où l'attendait un Rogue de mauvais poils.

«-"Vous m'avez fait attendre, Potter", cracha-t-il comme salutations alors que Harry traversait la porte de bois, déjà de mauvaise humeur. "Peut-être croyez-vous que tout le monde est à votre disposition, mais figurez-vous que j'ai autres choses à faire de plus important que de vous regardez échouer lamentablement à chaque fois, Potter".

-"Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir ces cours, monsieur, et je ne suis pas plus heureux que vous d'être contraint à vous supporter encore quelques temps de plus après les cours, vous savez!"

-"Taisez-vous!", siffla Rogue, et Harry préféra se taire. Mais il n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire, cette fois-ci. "Si vous me reparlez sur ce ton, vous aurez à faire à moi, Potter, est-ce clair?"

Il avait dit ça en se rapprochant dangereusement, mais Harry n'avait pas reculé d'un centimètre. D'un regard mauvais, il fixait le visage de son professeur avec une haine que celui-ci partageait tout autant.

-"Est-ce clair, Potter?" répéta-il, et maintenant leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-"Oui", répondit rageusement Harry.

-"Oui quoi, Potter"?

-"Oui, monsieur", cracha Harry avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. Rogue n'avait pas finit de l'humilier, apparemment, et cela l'enrageait vraiment.

-"Bien". Rogue parut satisfait. Il contourna son bureau et s'installa derrière, pour faire face à Harry. "Concentrez-vous, nous allons commencer".

Harry serra les poings, ses ongles entrant dans ses paumes. Il souhaitait seulement que tout ça finisse, ils n'avaient même pas encore commencé et il était déjà à bout de nerfs.

-"_Legilimens_!"

Rogue avait lancé le sort avant même que Harry ait pu se calmer ou même se concentrer un minimum. Instantanément, Harry replongea dans des souvenirs, des souvenirs qu'il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu dévoiler àson professeur.

Dudley et sa bande s'amusaient en le poussant dans les flaques d'eau, le ruant de coups de pieds, lui cassant ses lunettes... Une sorte d'entité vidait le sang d'une pauvre licorne... Il enfonçait l'épée incrustée de pierres dans la gueule du Basilic... Voldemort le soumettait au sortilège de douleur, l'endoloris.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry se retrouva à genoux face aux bureau de Rogue, les genoux douloureux mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentait au crâne. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de lui arracher le cerveau, la douleur était presque insupportable.

-"Vous ne vous êtes pas assez concentré, Potter! Vous ne vous concentrez jamais assez!"

-"Mais j'essaie! Si vous me disiez clairement comment me vider l'esprit au lieu de toujours me critiquer, nous n'en serions pas là!"

-"Taisez-vous! Vous ne faites aucun effort!"

-"Je fais des efforts", riposta Harry, qui venait de se relever en rageant contre Rogue.

-"Vous n'en faites pas assez! Avez-vous seulementfait les exercices que je vous avais commandé de faire, avez-vous vidé votre esprit chaque soir avant de vous coucher?"

Harry préféra ne rien répondre, mais il se doutait que Rogue connaissait déjà la réponse. Il n'avait pas fait ces exercices comme Rogue le lui avait demandé, mais il était sûr que ça n'aurait servi à rien de plus.

-"Je vous avertis, Potter, la prochaine fois que vous me parlez sur ce ton, vous le regretterez!"

Rogue en avait vraiment assez de ce gamin arrogant et de son sale caractère. Il souhaitait que tout se termine au plus vite pour retourner vaquer à ses occupations, ou plutôt à son travail.

Avant que Harry n'ait pu dire puni que se soit pour sa défense, Rogue lança le sort une seconde fois. Mais cette fois, Harry avait inconsciemment jeté le premier sort qui lui était venu à l'esprit, «Protego», et le sort eut l'effet inverse.

Un Rogue version adolescent fixait le bout d'un tunnel où un loup-garou se tenait... Une femme qui se recroquevillait dans son soin en essayant d'éviter l'homme devant elle... Rogue qui suivait une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, mais qui fut hélas repéré.

Harry fut expulser de ces souvenirs aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Cette fois, il n'était pas tombé à genoux mais ce fut plutôt le cas de Rogue, qui essayait tant bien que de mal de reprendre son air froid, mais on voyait bien que la haine n'était pas la seule émotion qui l'habitait à cet instant précis.

-"Potter, je vous interdis de... "

Mais il fut incapable de finir sa phrase, conscient que le mal était fait et que Harry n'était pas vraiment le responsable.

-"Ne parlez de ça à personne! Personne, m'entendez-vous! Personne!"

-"Ou... oui, bien sûr", répondit maladroitement Harry.

Il savait l'effet que produisait une intrusion dans ses souvenirs et même pour Rogue, il ressentait une certaine pitié. Même si ces souvenirs l'intriguaient beaucoup, il se força à garder le silence.

-"Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui", dit Rogue à mi-voix. "Partez, et n'oubliez pas de fermer votre esprit avant de vous endormir! Si vous ne le faites pas, je le saurai", rajouta-t-il d'un air menaçant.»

Harry sortit rapidement de la pièce, intrigué mais surtout fatigué et avec une seule envie: regagner un bon lit et dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves. Mais avant tout, il voulait parler avec Sirius de ce qu'il venait de voir, et il se dépêcha à retourner à la salle commune pour pouvoir utiliser la cheminée...

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

Voilà, voilou, c'est fini pour le premier chapitre! C'est assez court, mais les autres seront normalement plus longs!

Merci d'avoir jeté un coup d'oeil, et sans vouloir trop vous en demander, il existe un petit bouton dans le bas de votre écran pour laisser des reviews... je dis ça comme ça!

Alors à la prochaine tout le monde, j'espère, pour le deuxième chapitre qui aura comme titre: "Une potion ratée".

Gros bisoux et bye bye!


	2. Une potion ratée

**disclamer: **Je ne me suis pas réveillée ce matin en portant le nom de JK Rowling, alors non, rien est à moi!

Coucou tout le monde pour ce deuxième chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous plaira!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil, mais merci particulièrement à toi, **nanie nouche**, ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que ce sujet est très commun (j'ai d'ailleurs hésité à débuter cette fic pour cette raison), mais merci beaucoup de lire quand même! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas trop, l'action principale n'est pas encore débutée, mais elle devrait venir très bientôt!

Bon, j'arrête de vous ennuyer avec mon bavardage inutile et vous laisse à votre lecture!

**Chapitre deux**

**Une potion ratée**

Lorsque Harry alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune ce soir-là, il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle était presque vide. Quelques sixième année terminaient leurs devoirs dans un coin, mais ils semblaient trop absorbés par leur travail pour remarquer quoique se soit.

«-"Harry? Tu es déjà de retour?", s'étonna Hermione lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir avec eux, près du feu. "Quelque chose ne va pas?", rajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit sa tête.

-"Non, tout va bien. C'est juste... il s'est passé quelque chose dans le bureau de Rogue".

Et il leur raconta ce qu'il avait vu, et comment Rogue avait tenu à ce qu'il n'en parle à personne.

-"Quelque chose comme ça s'est déjà passée auparavant?", demanda Hermione, pensive.

-"Oui, mais la dernière fois je n'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir que de brefs détails. Mais cette fois... c'était bien plus complet".

-"Vous croyez que ça signifie quelque chose? Enfin, la dernière chose que tu as vue, je veux dire", demanda Ron, curieux.

-"J'en sais rien", avoua Harry. "Rogue a agit bizarrement avec ma mère".

Hermione soupira lourdement.

-"Enfin", dit-elle, "vous n'avez toujours pas compris?" Puis, voyant les airs interrogatifs peints sur les deux visages devant elle, elle entreprit d'expliquer ce qui pour elle était plus qu'évident, avec la patience que l'on utilise pour un enfant en bas âge. "Rogue était amoureux de ta mère, Harry, tout s'explique maintenant".

-"Rogue? Amoureux de ma mère?" Harry n'en croyait pas un mot. "Impossible, il la traitait de sang-de-bourbe tout le temps. Il la détestait."

-"Tu ne comprends donc pas? C'était une apparence, une façade qu'il se donnait. Au fond, il l'aimait."

Harry la regarda sceptiquement. Rogue ne pouvait pas aimer sa mère, c'était tout bonnement impossible, inimaginable.

-"C'est pour ça que ton père et lui se détestait autant", continua Hermione. "Et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il te déteste. Tu lui ressembles trop".

-"Je... Je n'y crois pas."

Il lui était trop difficile d'admettre cela, après toute ces années de pure haine que lui et Rogue se vouaient. Puis, il repensa à ce qui l'avait poussé à revenir ici: Sirius. Il devait en parler avec Sirius. Celui-ci lui dirait que ce n'était qu'un gros malentendu, et tout le monde oublierait cette histoire. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, et après s'être assuré qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux trois dans la salle, s'agenouilla devant le feu qui crépitait.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu..." commença Ron, mais Harry avait déjà lancé un pincée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et, après avoir murmuré « 12, Square Grimmauld », il plongea la tête dans le feu devenu vert.

La cuisine était plongée dans le noir le plus completet était complètement silencieuse.

-"Sirius", murmura-t-il. "Sirius, tu es là?"

Mais ce ne fut pas Sirius qui lui répondit, mais plutôt Kreattur, l'horrible elfe de maison des Black.

-"Un intrus dans la maison de ma maîtresse", murmurait-il. "Ma maîtresse serait tellement malheureuse de voir tous ces ingrats aller et venir dans sa maison, comme s'ils étaient les bienvenus".

-"Mais ils sont les bienvenus, Kreattur", fit froidement Sirius en entrant dans la pièce.

D'un coup de baguette, il créa de la lumière et il réalisa que la tête de Harry était là, dans sa cheminée.

-"Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Il semblait à la fois heureux et inquiet. "Il t'est arrivé quelque chose?"

-"Non, ça va, tout va bien", répondit Harry qui commençait à être las que tout le monde suspecte toujours que quelque chose de grâve se soit produit. "Je voulais seulement te parler, si possible".

-"C'est vraiment très risqué ce que tu fais là, Harry", lui dit-il d'une voix amusée, "mais j'aime le risque. Attend juste une seconde". Il se retourna vers Kreattur qui ne cessait de murmurer des choses horribles et lui ordonna de retourner dans son placard, l'endroit où il vivait. "Vas-y, maintenant, tu peux parler". Il s'installa sur la première chaise qu'il trouva et attendit que Harry commence à parler.

-"Eh bien", commença Harry, "aujourd'hui j'ai eu un autre cours d'occlumancie avec Rogue et..."

-"Il t'a fait quelque chose? Attends un peu qu'il entende ma façon de parler."Il se leva de sa chaise, près à aller faire regretter à Rogue d'être né.

-"Non, non ce n'est pas ça! Il ne m'a rien fait, je t'assure."

-"Tu es sûr", demanda Sirius en scrutant son visage. "Il ne t'a rien fait?"

-"Rien du tout. Rassieds-toi, il faut que tu m'expliques quelque chose". Sirius obéit, de plus en plus intrigué. "Lorsque Rogue m'a jeté le Legilimens ce soir, j'ai lancé le sort du bouclier et j'ai réussit à entrer dans sa tête. Et j'ai vu quelque chose... Enfin, ce ne doit être rien, je voulais juste m'assurer que..."

-"Qu'as-tu vu?" le coupa son parrain. "Est-ce que ça a un quelconque rapport avec l'ordre ou..."

-"Non, rien de tout cela. J'ai vu Rogue qui espionnait ma mère et Hermione dit que c'est parce qu'il en était amoureux. Mais je ne crois pas... Il n'était pas en amour avec ma mère, non?"

Harry s'était attendu à ce que Siriusse mettreà rire, les larmes aux yeux, ou encore qu'il le fasse répéter. Mais il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à la réaction qu'eut Sirius.

-"Hermione est vraiment une jeune fille intelligente, tu sais?"

Harry avala de travers. Sirius avait dû mal comprendre, c'était certain.

-"Mais il faut que tu saches, Harry", poursuivit-il, "que ta mère n'a jamais éprouvé la même chose envers lui. Elle et James s'aimaient vraiment, tu peux me croire". Cela semblait avoir ravivé des souvenirs chez lui.

-"Ok..." Harry avait du mal à digérer l'information.

-"Je crois que tu devrais y aller. Il est tard et si l'on te surprend la tête dans la cheminée d'un criminel comme moi ..."

-"Oui, je repars. À bientôt, Sirius".»

Lorsque sa tête réapparut dans la salle commune, il était blanc comme un linge.

«-"À ce que j'en déduis", dit Hermione, "ma conclusion était la bonne".»

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

Severus songea à son lit tiède qui n'attendait plus que lui. Puis, il regarda la pile de copies qu'il devait corriger pour le lendemain. Avec un peu de chance, s'il ne dormait pas de la nuit et qu'il se dépêchait, il aurait finit le lendemain pour son premier cours, celui avec les cinquième années de Griffondors et de Serpentards.

Il reprit la correction des devoirs. Un Acceptable ici, un Piètre là. Une des copies portait le nom «Harry Potter». Severus fit un sourire ironique et ne prit même pas la peine de lire le devoir, sachant d'avance quelle note il méritait. «Désolant», pensa-t-il, «mais même là encore je suis généreux.»

Les heures passèrent trop vite au goût de Severus. Il n'avait même pas terminé que déjà, le premier élève cogna à la porte. Grognant, il rangea les copies dans le premier tiroir, se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. À sa plus grande surprise, ce n'était pas un élève comme il l'avait pensé, mais plutôt le directeur, Albus Dumbledore.

-"Severus, vous voilà! Je commençais à me poser des questions à ne plus vous voir dans la Grande Salle!"

-"C'est que..."

-"Vous êtes surmené, oui, je sais tout cela". Severus le regarda, surpris. "Et c'est justement pour cela que je suis venu vous rendre visite."

Il entra dans la salle de cours et s'installa à une table. Severus le rejoint, curieux, mais n'en laissant rien paraître.

Dumbledore sortit une fine chaîne de sa poche. Juste au bout, un petit sablier se balançait, et Severus ne put réprimer une exclamation de surprise.

-"J'imagine que vous savez ce que c'est, Severus?"

-"Un retourner de temps, oui. Mais ce que je ne sais pas", continua-t-il, "c'est pourquoi vous me le montrez.2

-"Il me semblait que c'était évident, pourtant. Je suis bien conscient du fait que je vous en demande trop, Severus", soupira-t-il. "Vos missions pour l'ordre, votre poste d'enseignant, les cours particuliers avec Harry. Et maintenant", ajouta-il, "la responsabilité du club de duel..."

-"Vous ne m'en demandez pas trop, monsieur le directeur. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour... m'adapter."

-"Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'adaptation, hélas. Si vous continuez ainsi à ne pas dormir et à ne rien manger, vous allez finir par vous écroulez. C'est pourquoi je vous ai amené ceci", continua-t-il en secouant la chaîne. "Il est à vous."

-"Je vous remercie, monsieur, mais je crains que cela soit inutile. Je m'en sors très bien tout seul". Severus avait dit cela mais il savait très bien que c'était tout le contraire. Mais l'idée d'être dépendant de ce petit objet le rendait malade.

-"J'insiste pour que vous le preniez avec vous, Severus. Peut-être allez vous endurer cette routine encore quelques jours, peut-être même quelques semaines, mais un temps viendra où vous réaliserez que vous en avez besoin. Et maintenant", dit-il après une coutre pause, "je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Et n'oubliez pas, faites-y bien attention". Il lui tendit le retourneur de temps, et Severus le prit en soupirant.

-"D'accord, je le prends mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'en servir."»

Dumbledore le regarda quelques instants, les yeux pétillants de malice, puis se retourna et sortit, sa robe flottant quelque peu derrière lui.

Lorsque Dumbledore fut partit, Severus entreprit de ranger le petit sablier au fond d'une armoire, derrière fioles et ingrédients de diverses potions. Il avait la ferme intention de prouver à Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un tel engin pour bien fonctionner.

«-2"_Hum_, _hum_"

Severus faillit échapper les fioles qu'il tenait dans une main. Retenant un grognement, il se retourna, faisant ainsi face à Ombrage.

-"Oui?", demanda-t-il froidement.

-"Bonjour, Severus", commença-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. "Belle journée, n'est-ce pas?" essaya-t-elle dans une tentative pathétique pour ne pas aller directement au but.

-"Venez-en aux faits, Ombrage. J'ai un cours dans", il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, "dix minutes."

-"Très bien". Elle se racla la gorge puis poursuivit. "J'aurais un petit _service_ à vous demander".

«Ils se sont passés le mot ou quoi?» pensa-t-il, encore de plus mauvaise humeur, si c'était possible.

-"Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?". Il ne s'était même pas forcer pour adopter une voix un tant soit peu aimable.

-"J'aurais besoin d'une fiole de Veritaserum. Pour des raisons ministrielles, bien sûr". Elle ponctua sa demande d'un sourire affreux, faignant ne pas avoir remarqué le ton froid qu'employait Severus.

-"Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible", lui répondit Severus. "Je ne garde généralement qu'une fiole de cette potion, mais si vous attendez encore un mois, je pourrais peut-être vous..."

-"Il n'est pas question que j'attende tout un mois!", riposta-t-elle telle un enfant à lequel on refuse une faveur. "Donnez-la moi maintenant, Rogue, ou sinon je peux vous assurez que vous le regretterez, parole de grande inquisitrice de Poudlard!"

Severus feignit de céder. Mais au lieu de donner à Ombrage la fiole contenant le sérum de vérité, il lui en tendit une renfermant un mélange d'eau et de sucre. L'eau sucrée avait de grandes ressemblances avec le Veritaserum, et Ombrage ne remarquerait sans doute pas la supercherie.

Ombrage prit rageusement la fiole et lui jeta un regard où se mêlait satisfaction et arrogance.

-"Je saurai où vous trouver lorsque j'aurai à nouveau besoin de vos services, alors", minauda-t-elle.

Elle quitta la pièce, satisfaite et convaincue de sa victoire.

-"À votre service, madame", souffla sournoisement Severus lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle ne l'entendrait plus. "Ce fut vraiment... un plaisir".»

Quelques minutes plus tard, les premiers élèves arrivèrent et Severus les accueillit d'un regard froid. Lorsqu'il vit son élève détesté, Harry Potter, il fut un peu déçu de constater que celui-ci était arrivé à l'heure.

«-"Taisez-vous!", ordonna-t-il lorsque l'heure du début de cours fut arrivée, bien que cela soit inutile puisque tout le monde était déjà silencieux. "Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir la fabrication d'un philtre de paix, une potion assez complexe qui, si elle est mal préparée, peut entraîner celui qui la boit dans un sommeil profond et irréversible. Je choisirai, en fin de l'heure, l'un d'entre vous pour tester quelques potions, histoire de voir si le niveau de cette classe est aussi nul qu'on pourrait le croire." Il avait dit sa dernière phrase en fixant Harry, et celui-ci avait la désagréable impression de ne pas pouvoir faire un cours de potion sans avoir la crainte de ne pouvoir en ressortir vivant. "Les ingrédients et les marches à suivre sont au tableau, je vous conseille vivement de les suivre à la lettre si vous ne voulez pas risquer d'empoisonner l'un de vos camarades."»

Harry fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur la potion et uniquement sur elle, mais ses pensées ne cessaient de dériver vers Rogue, et pour les sentiments qu'il avait pour sa mère. Il ne pouvait se retrouver face à Rogue sans que cela le hante.

«-"Harry, non! Tu dois ajouter la poudre de pierre de lune avant de tourner trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, et non le contraire!"»

Harry sortit de sa rêverie et remercia Hermione d'un regard pour l'avoir empêcher à temps de gâcher son philtre. Il devait vraiment rester concentré.

L'heure s'écoula lentement et bientôt une légère brume argentée devait sortir de leur potion, signe qu'elle était terminée. Celle de Hermione était parfaite, comme d'habitude et Harry fut assez satisfait de sa potion, quoiqu'elle était un peu plus foncée qu'elle n'aurait due l'être. «Elle ne peut pas vraiment être pire que celle de Goyle», pensa-t-il en apercevant la fumée mauve qui sortait du chaudron du serpentard.

«-"Amenez-moi chacun un flacon de votre potion. Je vais choisir quelqu'un pour les tester, évidemment", annonça Rogue avec un sourire malveillant. "Alors, voilà... disons Potter?", lança-t-il innocemment.

Harry s'y était attendu. Soupirant, il se leva et se dirigea à l'avant de la classe, sous les rires des Serpentards et les encouragements silencieux des Griffondors.

-"Vous testerez celle-ci", dit-il en tendant à Harry une fiole contenant un liquide épais et bleu foncé. Harry tressaillit lorsqu'il se dit que la potion aurait du être mi-argenté, mi-bleuté. "Vous autres", continua-t-il en balayant la classe d'un regard, "vous aurez à analyser les effets, et à décrire en détails ce qui n'a pas été respecté, en 45 centimètres. Maintenant, buvez-là, Potter."

Harry ouvrit le flacon et le porta à ses lèvres d'une main tremblante. Il n'avait vraiment pas le choix, alors il décida de se lancer. Il espérait juste que Rogue paie si quelque chose venait qu'à lui arriver à la suite de ça.

D'une gorgée, il la vida et aussitôt, il se mit à se sentir mal. Il ressentait une grande fatigue, tout tanguait étrangement autour de lui et il dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Ils entendaient des rires, qui résonnaient et se répercutaient dans sa tête.

-"Donnez-lui l'antidote, vous voyez bien qu'il ne se sent pas bien!" Hermione s'était levée, furieuse, mais surtout inquiète pour son ami. Rogue était-il si inconscient?

-"Je crois que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas encore bien saisi les effets, alors asseyez-vous, Granger, espèce de sale petite..."

Mais il fut interrompu par un bruit de chute, et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Attrapant l'antidote, il se pencha vers son élève désormais à terre et, après lui avoir ouvert la bouche de force, lui versa dedans.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il était étendu sur le sol de la classe de potions et pourquoi Rogue était juste à côté de lui, ni pourquoi il ressentait toujours cette désagréable impression de malaise.

Hermione, Ron et certains autres Griffondors s'étaient approchés et aidaient maintenant Harry à se remettre sur pieds.

-"Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je veux votre devoir au prochain cours sur mon bureau, sans faute".

Hermione fit signe aux garçons de ne pas l'attendre. Elle resta dans la salle de classe et, lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'elle et Rogue, se mit à parler:

-"Vous n'avez aucun droit pour faire ça, professeur! Vous auriez pu le tuer!"

-"Taisez-vous, petite idiote! Ce que je fais dans mes cours ne vous regardent aucunement!"

-"Le professeur Dumbledore sera sûrement ravi d'apprendre comment vous mettez en danger la vie de vos étudiants, monsieur. Vous lui avez fait boire une potion dont vous ne saviez même pas les effets!"

-"Changez de ton, Granger", s'impatienta Severus. Il n'aurait jamais donné à un élève, ni même Potter, une potion avec laquelle il courrait un risque, il n'était pas si stupide quand même. Il savait que la potion qu'il lui avait donnée était presque inoffensive, sinon il ne lui aurait jamais ordonné de la tester. "Dix points en moins pour Griffondors! Et maintenant, partez, j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous entendre vous geindre".»

Hermione tourna les talons, furieuse mais consciente que ça ne valait pas la peine d'argumenter avec lui. Son estime pour Rogue avait soudainement baissé de plusieurs crans, déjà qu'elle n'était pas très haute. Leur second cours de la journée était métamorphose, et elle avait bien l'intention de dénoncer cette injustice. Après tout, Harry aurait pu garder des séquelles.

Elle arriva à la salle de cours quelques minutes avant que celui-ci ne commence, et aucun élève n'était présent. Seul le professeur McGonagall continuait son travail sans s'être aperçue de sa présence.

«-"Professeur?" Celle-ci sursauta, une main sur le coeur comme s'il avait pu bondir de sa poitrine. "Je voudrais vous parler quelques minutes... au sujet du professeur Rogue".»

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

La Grande Salle était bondée. L'atmosphère était légère, les étudiants heureux de la fin de semaine qui approchait.

«-"Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit?". Hermione criait presque pour couvrir les bruits des conversations voisines. "Elle a dit de laisser tomber cette histoire, et en plus elle a ajouté que Rogue savait ce qu'il avait à faire."

-"On s'en doutait un peu", intervint Ron. "Quoi? C'est vrai! Personne ne veut croire à la possibilité que Rogue soit un mangemort, alors que tout prouve que..."

-"Rogue n'est pas au service de Voldemort, Ron, il ne s'agit pas de ça! Et arrête un peu avec cette manie ridicule de craindre un nom!", ajouta-t-elle en voyant la grimace de Ron à la mention de Voldemort. "Mais il n'a pas plus le droit d'abuser de son statut d'enseignant pour faire payer de vieilles rancunes à Harry".

-"Je suis d'accord", approuva Harry. "Quand va-t-il comprendre que je ne suis pas mon père!"

-"Tu sais ce qu'il faudrait faire?", lui demanda Ron. Puis, voyant l'air interrogatif de son camarade, il ajouta: "Une bonne et vieille vengeance."

-"Tu n'es pas sérieux, Ron! Harry a déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça, avec Ombrage, tu ne crois pas que..."

-"Excellente idée", la coupa Harry. "Mais comment on s'y prend?"

-"On trouvera bien en histoire de la magie, c'est notre prochain cours et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire."

Hermione leur jeta un regard froid.

-"J'y vais", dit-elle. "Et ne venez pas vous asseoir avec moi tant que vous aurez ces idées idiotes de vengeance en tête."

-"T'en fais pas", dit Ron lorsqu'elle partit. "Elle finira par comprendre que la meilleure solution est la nôtre."

Mais Harry doutait que cela soit le cas. L'idée commençait déjà à être moins séduisante à ses yeux.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie fut aussi endormant qu'ils l'avaient prévu. Hermione, assise au premier rang, ne cessait de leur lancer des regards réprobateurs, sans doute pour les dissuader d'agir. Mais Harry et Ron n'eurent aucune illumination, aucune idée réalisable de vengeance.

-"On fera un plan ce soir, alors", proposa Ron lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonna. "La pratique de Quidditch a été annulée."

-"Je ne pourrai pas", soupira Harry. "Ombrage m'a retenu, encore une fois.'"

-"Pas de chance", dit Ron. "Oh, mince, on finit en défenses! Comme si nous mettre potions et histoire de la magie la même journée n'était pas suffisant, ils nous rajoutent une heure avec Ombrage pour être sûr qu'on passe une très mauvaise journée!"»

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle où se donnait le cours, traînant des pieds. Ombrage sourit de son horrible sourire de crapaud lorsqu'elle les vit entrer.

«-"Bien", commença-t-elle lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé. "Ouvrez votre volume à la page cent cinquante et un, au chapitre cinq. Et en silence."

Elle s'installa à son bureau et observa ses élèves ouvrir leurs volumes sans trop d'enthousiasme.

Harry, les yeux dans le vague, ressentait toujours cette grande fatigue, et ce cours n'arrangeait rien du tout. Il en voulait à Rogue, mais aussi à Ombrage, pour être si injuste avec lui.

-"Monsieur Potter, il me semble que je vous avais demandé de lire, n'ai-je pas été assez clair?"

Harry releva la tête. Une bonne partie de la classe avait maintenant rivé les yeux vers lui.

-"Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ce bouquin peut nous aider si on a à faire aux mangemorts, aux détraqueurs, aux géants... Ou même à Voldemort lui-même!"

Un silence pesant régnait dans la classe, ponctué de grimaces au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Chacun guettait la réaction d'Ombrage, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

-"Monsieur Potter, je vois qu'une autre retenue s'impose. Vous n'avez apparemment rien compris, encore une fois."

-"Je crois plutôt que c'est vous qui ne comprenez rien, ou plutôt vous ne voulez rien comprendre. Vous voulez garder votre petit monde où vous menez tout le monde à la baguette, mais ouvrez-vous les yeux bon sang! Voldemort est bien revenu et si vous ne..."

-"Taisez-vous! Je n'admettrai plus ce genre de comportement dans ma classe, est-ce clair? Je peux même vous faire renvoyer, si c'est ce que vous désirez en semant ainsi toutes ces menteries. Si vous n'arrêtez pas avec ces mensonges, je m'arrangerai personnellement pour vous faire taire."»

Avant qu'Harry est pu ajouter le moindre mot, Ombrage se leva, contourna son bureau et vint se placer devant le sien, alors que lui était toujours assis. Il se leva, dépassant Ombrage de plusieurs centimètres, et lorsque celle-ci voulu l'empoigner par le col, sûrement pour le sortir de la classe, il se recula, prit son matériel et sortit par lui-même. Il ne jeta pas un regard derrière lui, bien trop en colère pour remarquer qu'Ombrage râlait qu'il soit parti de lui-même. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule intention: dormir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit dès qu'il eut atteint son dortoir.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

Alors, voilà, c'était tout pour ce deuxième chapitre! Le prochain s'intitulera sûrement, sauf si j'en décide autrement, "Accident de veangeance", mais je ne sais par contre pas quand il arrivera. J'en ai quelques pages d'écrit mais c'est loin d'être terminé, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferai pas poiroter trop longtemps!

Merci et à la prochaine!


	3. Décision

**disclamer**: Vous connaissez la chanson... Rien à moi, tout à la grande JK Rowling!(inclinons-nous)

Merci beaucoup à toi, **petite grenouille**, pour ta review, ça m'encourage vraiment tu sais? Par contre, pour l'opinion de Remus sur les souvenirs de Rogue, ça viendra sûrement bientôt, mais son opinion portera plus sur autre chose en particulier... En tous les cas, tu verras bien! À la prochaine!

Merci également à **nanie nouche**, et pour tout te dire je suis d'accord avec toi: Ombrage est détestable. Mais je ne prévois pas la faire mourir, malheuresement... Mais, sait-on jamais, un miracle peut arriver! lol Et merci aussi pour m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur, je l'ai corrigée (en fait j'ai tout relis depuis le début et trouvé plusieurs petites fautes) Mais c'est fort possible qu'il en reste, alors désolé d'avance! Pour les cours de duel, ne t'en fais pas, ils s'en viennent, sûrement dans le prochain chapitre! Bon, je m'arrête ici, et te dis bonne lecture!

J'avais prévu que ce chapitre se nomme ''Accident de vengeance'', mais je n'ai pas réussi à tout faire rentrer dessus (ça aurait donner quelque chose de bien trop long) alors j'ai décidé de le garder pour le suivant, où tout devrait se déclencher... En tous les cas, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

**Chapitre trois**

**Décision**

Harry se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui secouer l'épaule. Encore endormit, il ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés et il put voir Ron, près de son lit, qui semblait soulagé de le voir éveillé.

«-"J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais", lui dit-il. "Avec la potion de Rogue et tout..."

-"Ça va, j'étais simplement très fatigué. Mais maintenant, tout va bien." Harry se redressa dansson lit, et mit ses lunettes devant ses yeux. Aussitôt, le monde flou dans lequel il était plongé disparut pour laisser place à un monde clair et défini.

-"Tu es sûr? Tu es encore blanc comme un linge."

-"Ce n'est rien." Puis, il ajouta, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil sur sa montre. "Tu crois que je dois encore aller à ma retenue avec Ombrage? Elle m'a renvoyée de son cours, après tout."

-"C'est justement pour cette raison que je suis venu te réveiller. Elle nous a dit, à Hermione et moi, de te faire le message que ta retenue n'était pas annulée et que si tu ne t'y présenterais pas, ça irait mal autant pour nous que pour toi..."

-"Oui, je connais la chanson". Il soupira. "J'imagine que je dois y aller. Sinon je vais être en retard."»

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau d'Ombrage, il ne fut pas surpris de la voir installée à son bureau, un sourire horrible et un air sadique au visage.

«-"Bien, monsieur Potter", minauda-t-elle. "Installez-vous, et faites comme d'habitude jusqu'à ce que je vous dise d'arrêter", dit-elle en faisant un signe vers le petit bureau sur lequel un parchemin et une plume se trouvaient.

Harry obéit, en essayant tant bien que de mal de garder sa colère pour lui. Il savait que s'il rajoutait quoique se soit, Ombrage mettrait vraiment ses menaces à exécution, et il n'avait pas du tout besoin de ça.

«_Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_». Les mots se traçaient un par un dans sa peau déjà blessée. Pourquoi donc Ombrage l'obligeait-elle à s'ouvrir la main à chaque fois? C'était complètement idiot...

Lorsque de nombreuses minutes furent écoulées, Ombrage s'avança vers le bureau à lequel il était installé.

-"Monsieur Potter, tendez votre main", dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Elle prit la main qu'Harry lui tendit et observa bien chaque cicatrice qu'avait laissé cette longue séance. "Je crois que vous n'avez toujours pas appris la leçon, peut-être quelques heures de plus devraient faire l'affaire."

Harry lui lança un regard noir lorsqu'elle lui fit dos pour se rendre à son bureau. Il la détestait au plus au point, encore plus que Rogue, si c'était possible.

-"Je crois que l'on peut faire un compromis, en ce qui concerne votre renvoi de mon cours", dit Ombrage à peine seulement quelques minutes plus tard. "J'ai entendu dire que le métier d'auror vous intéresse, et je crois que vous êtes conscient qu'il vous faut vos A.S.P.I.C.s de défenses contre les forces du mal pour pouvoir ne serait-ce penser à y arriver."

-"Je sais tout ça", la coupa Harry qui ne savait pas trop à quoi elle voulait en venir.

-"Je sais que vous savez, monsieur Potter. Et je sais que je peux vous arranger quelque chose au ministère de la magie, si vous faites ce que j'attends de vous." Elle se pencha un peu plus vers l'avant. "Juste quelques réponses à des questions, par exemple. De simples petites réponses et votre avenir sera assuré de succès et de fortune. Qu'en dites-vous, monsieur Potter?"

Harry la regarda fixement avec un regard glacial. Ombrage abordait son sourire de crapaud, persuadée que son offre ne pouvait être refusée.

-"Ce que j'en dis? J'en dis que vous êtes vraiment une horrible bonne femme qui croit que tout lui ai réservé. Vous n'avez toujours pas compris, après tout ce temps, que je ne vous dirai rien? Vous voulez m'exclure de votre cours, alors allez-y, faite-le! Vous voulez gâcher mon avenir parce que vous êtes bien trop aveuglée par le pouvoir! Jamais je ne vous dirai ce que vous voulez savoir! Et, vous savez quoi? Je me fiche de ne plus avoir vos cours, ils n'étaient qu'une perte de temps! Je me débrouillerai bien mieux tout seul!"»

Il se leva rageusement, lança un regard noir à Ombrage qui la dissuada de tenter quelque chose pour le retenir. Il sortit dans le couloir, tellement en colère qu'il ne remarqua même pas où il allait, mais ses pieds le menèrent tous seuls à la salle commune de Griffondor. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait voulu lui faire cet ignoble chantage. Mais, en y repensant, il n'était pas plus surpris que ça. Ombrage devait agir en collaboration avec Fudge, c'était évident, et Fudge ferait tout pour garder son statut de ministre.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

Harry ne s'était plus présenté au cours de défense contre les forces du mal depuis cette journée-là. Ombrage n'insistait plus pour qu'il aille aux retenues, alors il avait un peu plus de temps libre pour faire une partie des devoirs que les professeurs leur avaient donnés. Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas arriva.

«-"Potter, votre potion est encore pire que d'habitude", siffla Rogue lorsqu'il passa devant lui, pendant le dernier cours de potions de la semaine. "Je n'ai jamais vu un cas aussi désespéré que le vôtre. Enfin, peut-être que si finalement... Votre père était aussi lamentable que vous pour l'art raffiné qu'est la fabrication de potions."

Harry serra les poings sous la table. Hermione lui jeta un regard en signe d'avertissement. «Ne fais rien», lisait-on sur ses lèvres.

Rogue, voyant le manque de réactions d'Harry, fit disparaître sa potion d'un coup de baguette. Puis, souriant sarcastiquement, il ajouta:

-"Retenue ce soir avec moi, Potter. À vingt heure, ici même, et ne vous avisez pas d'être en retard."

Harry serra les dents lorsque Rogue lui tourna le dos. Il sentait la colère bouillonner au fond de lui et il lui fallut toute l'aide d'Hermione pour se calmer.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

-"Je le hais", dit Harry lorsqu'ils furent dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. "Ma potion n'était pas si ratée..." Hermione lui jeta un regard. "enfin, pas aussi ratée que celle de Goyle!"

-"Je sais que c'est injuste, Harry. Mais, maintenant, tu sais pourquoi il te déteste autant. Il aimait ta mère, alors je crois que tu devrais aller lui parler. Quoi, c'est vrai", ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit le regard sceptique d'Harry, "il ne peut tout de même pas refuser de s'expliquer."

-"Je ne crois pas que ça soit aussi simple, Hermione. Rogue me déteste, mais pas seulement à cause de mes parents, c'est plus compliqué. Je ne vois comment tout ça pourrait s'arranger."

-"Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer."

-"Mouais, peut-être."»

Le repas se termina bien vite et Harry maugréa lorsqu'il vit que sa retenue était pour bientôt. Décidant d'y aller de bonne heure pour tenter une approche, Harry se dirigea vers les cachots, l'angoisse lui tiraillant l'estomac. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Rogue éprouve quelque chose pour sa mère? Tout aurait été bien plus simple s'il s'était contenté de la détester, comme tout bon serpentard aurait fait. Mais l'amour était tout sauf simple...

Il cogna à la porte d'un main hésitante. Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponses, il entreprit de frapper plus fort, et bientôt la porte s'ouvrit toute seule sous l'effet de la pression.

Rogue était en train de ranger quelque chose à la hâte dans une armoire, et Harry eut le temps de remarquerun petit sablier au bout d'une chaîne. Était-ce ce à quoi il pensait? Mais pourquoi Rogue aurait-il besoin d'un retourneur de temps, alors?

«-"Potter, petit insolent! Je ne vous avais pas autorisé à ouvrir!" Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que le gamin ait vu ce qu'il s'efforçait de cacher à tout pris. Il l'avait ressorti quelques instants seulement pour y penser un peu, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en servir. Enfin, pas tout de suite...

-"Je... Elle s'est ouverte toute seule", se défendit Harry.

-"Évidemment", cracha-t-il. "Votre retenue consistera à récurer ces chaudrons, et je ne vous laisserai pas partir tant qu'ils ne brilleront pas!"

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers les quelques dizaines de chaudrons crasseux qui étaient empilés dans les éviers, au fond de la classe. Il retint son soupir et commença sa tâche, qui lui semblait assez infaisable.

Quelques minutes et jurons plus tard, Harry se décida enfin à parler. Il sentait le regard de Rogue dans son dos, et il ne pouvait croire qu'il ferait ce qu'il allait faire.

-"Professeur? J'ai une question..."

-"Une question, vraiment? Je crois qu'il est un peu trop tard pour ça, Potter. Il aurait plutôt fallu y penser avant d'avoir décidé de ne pas écouter dans mes cours."

-"Ma question n'est pas en lien avec vos cours, monsieur.", dit Harry qui commençait déjà à vouloir changer d'idée. "C'est plutôt une question assez... personnelle."

Rogue n'ajouta rien, se contentant de lui faire un signe pour l'inciter à continuer. Bien qu'Harry ne pouvait déceler de la surprise sur son visage, il était persuadé que Rogue était assez curieux.

-"Je voudrais savoir... enfin c'est que..."

-"Je n'ai pas toute la journée, Potter. Si ce n'est qu'un prétexte stupide pour ne pas faire votre retenue, alors..."

-"Étiez-vous amoureux de ma mère?"

Harry ferma les yeux, se demandant si les mots avaient vraiment sortis comme ça. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit et qu'il aperçut le visage de Rogue, il sut qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

-"Qu'avez-vous dit, Potter?"

-"Je vous ai demandé si..."

-"J'ai très bien compris ce que vous avez dit! Mais je ne vois pas d'où vous êtes allé tirer ces sottises!"

-"Et bien", commença Harry de plus en plus mal à l'aise. "Vous me détestez, vous détestiez mon père et..."

-"Donc, selon votre résonnement, toute personne vous détestant, vous et votre père, est nécessairement amoureuse de votre mère."

-"Non, bien sûr que non!"

-"C'est Black qui s'amuse à répandre ces stupidités?", lui demanda Rogue avec une voix qui exprimait un mélange de panique et de froideur.

-"Je... Eh bien... Non", répondit Harry d'une voix incertaine, prêt à défendre Sirius. "C'est que, avec le souvenir que j'ai vu, enfin, ça expliquerait bien des choses."

-"Je vous avais dit de ne parler de ce que vous avez vu dans ma tête à personne! À qui en avez-vous parlé?"

-"À personne''. Harry fit de son mieux pour bloquer son esprit contre une éventuelle intrusion de la part de Rogue. "J'ai fait comme vous m'aviez demandé", mentit-il.

-"Menteur! Vous n'auriez jamais été en mesure de saisir quoique se soit, il y a quelqu'un qui vous a éclairé, j'en suis sûr!"

Rogue se tut, apparemment conscient qu'il en avait peut-être un peu trop révélé. Harry garda le silence quelques instants, puis se décida à parler.

-"Je veux seulement que tout ça se règle. J'en ai assez de me coltiner toutes ces retenues, et de devoir supporter tous les points que vous m'enlevez!"

-"Taisez-vous, Potter!" Severus ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Pourquoi avait-il donc fallu que le gamin découvre tout ça, et pourquoi donc ne se taisait-il pas?

-"Non, je ne me tairai pas! Vous détestiez mon père parce que c'est lui que ma mère a choisi, mais comprenez que je ne suis pas mon père!"

-"Suffit!" Il s'était avancé de plusieurs pas, et Harry put remarquer qu'il semblait proie à une crise de panique. "Ne dites plus un mot, sinon..."

-"Je veux seulement que vous arrêtiez avec cette rancune, ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si ma mère ne vous aimait pas!"

Dès l'instant où les mots eurent franchis ses lèvres, Harry sut qu'il aurait fallu les retenir. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir avant de réfléchir. Harry vit avec crainte le visage de son professeur passé par plusieurs émotions, jusqu'à devenir aussi froid que de la pierre. Et, lorsqu'il parut être redevenu totalement normal, la gifle partit toute seule.

Le choc fut tel qu'Harry perdit l'équilibre et alla s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche. Il releva la tête, passant nerveusement une main sur sa joue meurtrie, et lança un regard à Rogue. Celui-ci semblait assez perdu, comme si son corps avait pris le contrôle sur son esprit.

-"Dehors", commença-t-il à mi-voix. Puis, voyant qu'Harry ne réagissait pas, il reprit plus brusquement, "DEHORS! Je ne veux plus voir, partez!"»

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Cet échange n'avait pas abouti comme il l'avait voulu, loin de là. Pourquoi Hermione avait tant insisté pour qu'il aille lui parler? Pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas écouter ses premières pensées, qui lui avaient dites de ne rien tenter?

Il prit le chemin de la salle commune à la hâte, assez perturbé parce qui venait de se produire. En seulement quelques minutes, la relation qui existait entre lui et Rogue s'était empirée, tout ça justement dans le but qu'elle s'améliore. Harry se promit de ne plus écouter les conseils d'Hermione. Sans aucun doute, elle était très intelligente mais valait mieux qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires, et non de celles des autres.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune quelques temps plus tard, il remarqua Ron et Hermione à une table, vers le fond de la pièce. Hermione, lorsqu'elle le vit, sembla ravie et Harry entreprit de lui faire ravaler sa joie. Après tout, c'était de sa faute à elle si tout se finissait comme ça. C'était son idée.

«-"Harry, tu es déjà de retour? J'imagine que Rogue a du comprendre que c'était idiot de te retenir alors que tu..."

-"Il m'a giflé. Et ensuite, il m'a ordonné de partir. Je t'avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas, ton truc", grogna-t-il en s'assoyant avec eux.

Aussitôt, Ron se mit à insulter Rogue. Hermione, elle, abordait un air surpris et ne fut pas très convaincue.

-"Tu es sûr de ne pas lui avoir dit ou fait quelque chose? Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas refuser de s'expliquer, non?"

-"Eh bien, si", dit Harry, renfrogné. "Il a seulement pété un câble tu vois?", ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

-"Je ne comprends toujours pas", soupira Hermione. "Soit il a mal compris ce que tu lui demandais, soit il est simplement idiot."

-"J'opte pour la deuxième solution", intervint Ron. "Rogue est un imbécile, il y a pas de doute là-dessus. Mais, si tu veux mon avis, Harry... On peut toujours lui faire payer ça avec une petite vengeance."

Hermione roula des yeux et Harry hocha la tête.

-"Je commence à y penser de plus en plus. Rogue mérite vraiment quelque chose d'horrible et..." Il se tut alors qu'une pensée lui venait en tête. "Je crois avoir une idée mais, ah et puis non, laissez tomber."

-"Excellente idée. Vous feriez mieux de vous remettre à vos devoirs, ça serait bien plus utile que de perdre votre temps à essayer de trouver des idées pour une chose aussi stupide."

-"De quelle idée tu parles, Harry?", demanda Ron en faisant mine d'ignorer Hermione. "Vas-y, tu peux me la dire."

-"Eh bien", hésita Harry. "Lorsque je suis entré pour ma retenue ce soir, j'ai remarqué que Rogue possédait un retourneur de temps."

-"Oh non, je vous vois venir, et il n'est pas question que je vous laisse faire! Voyager dans le temps avec un objet sûr tel le retourneur de temps est déjà risqué, alors avec un retourneur modifié en plus...", les réprimanda Hermione.

-"Je crois, au contraire, que c'est une excellente idée. Je ne te parle pas de renvoyer Rogue dans une autre époque, mais de seulement l'envoyer à un temps d'où il ne pourra revenir seul. Juste pour lui faire peur un peu. Et ensuite, on le ramène.", expliqua Ron à une Hermione pas le moins du monde convaincue.

-"Et tu crois t'y prendre comment? Modifier un objet magique aussi puissant est très dangereux, Ron, même la plupart des sorciers confirmés en sont incapables!"

-"Mon père m'a déjà raconté une histoire semblable. Je me souviens encore de bien des détails, et je suis persuadé que ce serait possible."

-"Ron, tu n'es tout de même pas sérieux! Admettons que tout ça se passe sans incident, et j'insiste bien sur le 'admettons', comment penses-tu échapper aux punitions? Le ministre surveille bien tout ce qui concerne des objets aussi rares, crois-moi! Au mieux, vous serez renvoyé de Poudlard!"

Harry assista à la dispute, distrait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir faire payer toutes ces années à Rogue, mais d'un autre côté, Hermione avait raison. Mais c'était aussi de la faute d'Hermione si cette histoire avait aboutie ainsi, et il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait très bien prendre des décisions par lui-même.

-"C'est d'accord, Ron, on va le faire. Mais avec bien des précautions puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire prendre, tu vois?"

Ron lui sourit alors qu'Hermione soupirait.

-"Laissez donc les autres professeurs régler tout ça."

-"Tu as dit toi-même qu'ils ne feraient rien de plus. Ils ont confiance en Rogue, ils vont le laisser faire, tu peux me croire! Et moi, je veux lui faire payer", murmura Harry.

-"Alors je vous dénoncerais! Je suis désolé, mais il n'est pas question que je vous laisse faire! Vous pourriez mettre la vie de quelqu'un en danger, et de ce fait gâcher votre avenir!", essaya de les en dissuader Hermione.

-"C'est toi qui va nous la gâcher si tu nous dénonces!", riposta Ron. "Laisse-nous faire ce dont on a envie, et profites un peu de la vie aussi!"

Hermione se leva, furieuse. Après leur avoir jeté un regard où se mêlaient haine et réprobation, elle monta dans son dortoir.

-"Tu crois qu'elle va nous dénoncer?", demanda Ron.

-"Peut-être", avoua Harry. ''Mais pas maintenant, elle va nous laisser le temps de réfléchir, enfin, tu connais Hermione...''

-"Oui... Je crois qu'il faudrait bientôt commencer à faire des recherches sur comment modifier un retourneur de temps, sans risque. Parce que si Rogue se retrouve éjecter à une époque inconnue et qu'on ne peut plus le ramener, alors tu peux être sûr qu'Hermione nous dénoncera."

-"Oui, mais pas ce soir. Tout ce que je veux faire maintenant, c'est une bonne vieille partie d'échec version sorcier. Ça te dit?"»

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

Severus ne cassait de repasser dans sa tête les événements de la soirée. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé aller? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas savoir se contrôler. Mais, encore une fois, Potter l'avait poussé hors de ses gonds.

Il fit tourner le petit sablier entre ses doigts. Ce serait si facile de remonter le temps de quelques heures et d'effacer tout ça. Mais il ne voulait pas succomber à la facilité. Après tout, c'était pour la facilité qu'il avait finalement consenti à devenir mangemort, alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. Il devrait vivre avec les conséquences de ses actes, peut importe ce qu'elles étaient.

Un cognement à la porte le sortit de ses pensées. Craignant qui il pourrait trouver en ouvrant la porte, Severus alla l'ouvrir après avoir rapidement caché la petite chaîne dans ses poches.

«-"Severus, mon enfant, vous n'avez vraiment pas bonne mine!", fit Albus Dumbledore lorsque Severus lui ouvrit la porte.

-"J'imagine que c'est Potter qui vous envoi?" Sa question était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose. "J'ignore ce qu'il a bien pu vous raconter mais sachez que..."

-"Harry? Que s'est-il passé?", s'informa le directeur.

«Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas tut?», pensa Severus.

-"Oh, rien, juste un nouvel... accrochage. Mais, si vous n'êtes pas venu pour ça alors, pour quoi, monsieur le directeur?"

-"Un homme ne peut-il pas simplement rendre visite à son collègue sans raison précise? Je prendrais bien un thé, qu'en dites-vous?"

Il fit apparaître deux tasses de thé sur la table la plus proche avec un coup de baguette. Severus doutait que la raison de cette visite était purement amicale, mais il garda ça pour lui.

-"Je n'insisterai pas pour des détails pour cet accrochage, Severus, si vous me dites que rien de grave ne s'est produit."

-"Effectivement, rien de grave ne s'est produit. Potter s'était juste mit des idioties en tête, ce n'est pas étonnant de sa part."

-"Sans vouloir paraître indiscret, le retourneur de temps a-t-il eu une quelconque utilité à venir jusqu'à maintenant?", changea de sujet Dumbledore.

-"Non, et comme je vous le répète, il n'en aura jamais avec moi."

-"Bien sûr, Severus", dit malicieusement Dumbledore, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. "Je vous demande seulement de le garder précieusement car, sait-on jamais, un jour vous en aurez peut-être besoin."

Severus ne répondit rien, se contenant de fixer son reflet dans la tasse. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le directeur pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert?

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

Voilà, maintenant vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire pour avoir la suite bientôt! Je n'ai pas de date précise pour le chapitre 4, mais je crois que ça ne prendra pas plus que deux semaines (enfin, j'espère!). Celui-ci s'intitulera, c'est pratiquement certain, ''Accident de veangeance'', pour de vrai cette fois!

Bon, alors je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant! Bisoux -XoX-


	4. Accident de vengeance

**disclamer**: Toujours la même chose... tout à la grande JK Rowling!

Merci tout d'abord à **nanie nouche**! À ce que je vois, tu es toujours fidèle, et ce, même si tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps! Je te remercis grandement d'avoir quand même pris la peine de laisser une tite review, ça m'encourage à écrire! Bonne lecture et bisoux.

Merci aussi à -**Akas-**! Un truc qui va rater? Bien certainement! Mais quoi? Tu verras dans ce chapitre! Encore merci et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre quatre**

**Accident de vengeance**

«-"Harry! Arrête de chercher, je viens de trouver la solution!"

Harry releva la tête du bouquin poussiéreux dans lequel il était plongé en quête d'informations. Cela lui apparaissait être des heures qu'ils étaient là, Ron et lui, à chercher inutilement des renseignements avant, qu'enfin, cela aboutisse à quelque chose.

-"Il existe vraiment un livre qui révèle comment trafiquer un retourneur de temps?", s'exclama Harry, mi-étonné, mi-soulagé.

-"Non, il n'y a rien d'intéressant là-dedans", fit le rouquin en pointant la pile de livres rapiécés avec un regard dédaigneux. "J'ai tout trouvé dans ma tête, plutôt. Je me suis souvenu qu'il existait un endroit où des objets trafiqués sont en vente, et je suis pratiquement persuadé qu'on pourrait y trouver un retourneur de temps modifié comme l'on veut."

-"Mais cet endroit est-il légal?", demanda Harry. "Parce que je n'ai pas spécialement l'intention d'avoir des ennuis au ministère en ce moment. Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'ils attendent pour se débarrasser de moi."

-"Oh, enfin, il n'est pas légal, mais pas illégal non plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mon père a déjà eu à y aller pour son travail, mais ils n'ont pas trouvé suffisamment de preuves pour exiger la fermeture", murmura Ron alors que Mrs Pince passait derrière eux.

-"Et tu veux qu'on achète un retourneur de temps trafiqué à cet endroit? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu risqué? Enfin, je veux dire", continua-t-il lorsque Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester, "on n'est jamais sûr de rien dans ce genre de boutiques, et puis..."

-"Il faut bien prendre des risques dans la vie, non? Et puis, si c'est pour faire payer Rogue, je suis partant."

-"Moui", répondit Harry, peu convaincu. "Mais ce genre de risques..."

-"T'en fais donc pas. Je suis certain que leur marchandise est sûr. Après tout, ils ont trop peur des représailles des clients insatisfaits pour tenter de vendre des choses de mauvaise qualité."

-"Oui, tu as sûrement raison", céda finalement Harry. L'idée d'une vengeance était fermement ancrée dans son esprit, et malgré ses doutes, il savait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. "J'imagine qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver l'argent pour ça, puisque ça ne doit pas être donné un tel objet..."

-"Oui...", fit Ron, absent. "Laisse-moi régler tout ça, d'accord? Je crois avoir une idée mais... Il faut que je m'en occupe seul."

-"Euh, ok", dit Harry, assez curieux des dernières paroles de Ron. Qu'allait-il faire pour obtenir cet argent? Harry espérait juste que ça n'ait rien à voir avec un vol, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. "Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais-moi signe."

Ils entreprirent d'empiler les bouquins pour les ramener à l'endroit où ils les avaient empruntés, quelques heures auparavant, sous le regard soucieux de la bibliothécaire. Ils croisèrent Hermione, assise à une table, seule, qui ne leva pas une fois les yeux vers eux.

-"Tu crois qu'elle nous dénoncera?", demanda Ron lorsqu'elle fut éloignée.

-"Je ne crois pas, enfin tant qu'il ne se passe rien de grave. Elle va juste se contenter de nous ignorer, je présume."»

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

Severus faisait tourner le petit sablier entre ses doigts. Il se vouait un véritable combat intérieur pour ne pas s'en servir. Sa raison lui disait de l'utiliser mais son orgueil lui ordonnait de résister. S'il l'utilisait, tout irait bien mieux. Il aurait autant de temps que nécessaire, il n'aurait qu'à tourner ce petit sablier de quelques tours. Mais il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas céder à la facilité.

Quelques coups cognés à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées.

«-"Quoi, encore?", maugréa-t-il en se levant pour aller ouvrir. Il rangea rapidement le petit objet dans l'une de ses poches, en s'assurant qu'il ne pourrait être vu ou même en tomber.

Minerva McGonagall se tenait devant lui. Severus fut soulagé en réalisant que l'étrange sourire qu'elle abordait lors de leur précédente conversation avait disparu.

-"Severus, vous voilà, enfin! Je vous ai cherché partout!"

-"Pourtant, je n'ai pas bougé d'ici depuis longtemps", grogna-t-il alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce, derrière lui. "Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?", reprit-t-il.

-"C'est au sujet du club de duel. Comme vous le savez sûrement, le premier cours est prévu pour demain et j'ai préféré m'assurer que vous étiez bel et bien prêt."

Severus retint une exclamation. Le club du duel, il l'avait complètement oublié! Il avait perdu bien trop de temps à penser si, justement, il devait accepter de déjouer les lois de la nature pour en avoir plus.

-"Le club, oui... Eh bien, en fait, tout être prêt pour demain! Tout est en ordre!", mentit-il, peut-être un peu trop rapidement et avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

-"Excellent! Vraiment, Severus, vous me surprenez. Jamais je n'aurais cru capable une seule personne d'accomplir une telle quantité de travail.", dit le professeur McGonagall sans s'être aperçue de rien, ou alors elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

Severus ne répondit rien. Il n'attendait plus qu'elle parte pour, enfin, pouvoir se mettre au travail afin d'accomplir ce qui devait déjà être fait.

-"Y avait-il autre chose dont vous vouliez vous assurer?", demanda-t-il en essayant de garder un ton assez poli.

-"En fait, non. J'aurais aimé pouvoir discuter plus longtemps avec vous, mais je dois partir. Je suis navrée, mais des élèves m'attendent pour une retenue bien méritée."»

Severus soupira lourdement lorsqu'elle fut sortie. Il se sentait vraiment idiot de ne pas avoir consacré plus de temps à ce club, au lieu de rêvasser. Mais maintenant, il était presque trop tard. À moins que...

Il sortit la petite chaîne de sa poche avec des mains tremblantes. S'il l'utilisait une fois, juste une fois, ce ne serait pas la fin du monde. Et puis, personne n'en saurait rien...

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

Harry soupira en repensant dans ce à quoi il s'était engagé. Ron était sorti quelques heures plus tôt, donnant comme raison un devoir urgent à finir. Mais Harry doutait que ça soit la véritable raison de sa sortie. D'après la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques temps plus tôt, il était persuadé que Ron était sorti pour trouver un de ces retourneurs de temps trafiqués.

Hermione, quelques tables plus loin, était plongée dans des livres qu'elle avait éparpillés un peu partout sur la table, la prenant ainsi à elle seule. Elle semblait décidée à ne pas le regarder, en fait elle ne levait pas les yeux de ses nombreux livres. Harry avait envie de tout abandonner pour que tout redevienne comme avant, mais il savait que ça ne serait pas si facile. Ron était bien décidé à accomplir cette vengeance, et Harry jugeait plus prudent de ne pas le laisser faire tout ça seul. Qui sait jusqu'où il irait...

L'envie d'Harry pour cette vengeance envers Rogue était toujours présente dans son esprit, mais elle avait considérablement diminuée. Il ressentait toujours ce besoin de lui faire payer toutes ces humiliations, mais il doutait que ça soit la meilleure solution pour ça.

Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait en parler à quelqu'un, mais ignorait encore à qui. Ron? Hors de question de le décevoir ainsi. Hermione? Sûrement pas, et puis, il connaissait déjà son opinion le sujet. Un professeur? Encore moins... C,était tout bonnement hors de question. Et Sirius? Harry savait bien qu'il pouvait mettre son entière confiance en Sirius, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Sirius détestait Rogue, il n'était pas assez objectif. Et puis, il ne pourrait supporter de voir la déception dans son regard si l'idée venait qu'à ne pas lui plaire. Non, il lui faudrait en parler à une personne réfléchie, calme...

Harry bondit de son siège lorsqu'il eut une illumination. Remus Lupin! C'était la personne idéale, c'était même si évident qu'il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas penser plus tôt. Il prit une plume et un bout de parchemin et se mit à rédiger une brève lettre, qu'Hedwige irait ensuite portée à son destinateur.

«Cher professeur Lupin,

Comment allez-vous? Ici, au château, tout va pour le mieux, bien que cette face de crapaud fasse tout pour nous compliquer la vie. J'espère que vos petits problèmes mensuels ne se passent pas trop mal. Je vous écris parce que j'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose, rien de bien grave mais dont je ne vous parlerai pas dans cette lettre. J'aimerais vous rencontrer (à la date et l'endroit que vous choisirez), pour que nous puissions en discuter, justement. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée (passez le mot à Patmol), et attends votre réponse,

Harry»

Lorsque Harry fut à peu près satisfait de sa lettre (elle était simple et n'en révélait pas trop), il se rendit à la volière, où il y trouva sa chouette. Il lui attacha sa lettre à la patte et, lorsqu'elle fut envolée, entreprit de regagner la salle commune. Mais, en chemin, il rencontra Ron, qui avait un sourire niais au visage.

«-"Devine quoi?", dit-il, l'excitation bien visible dans sa voix. "Je l'ai trouvé! J'ai le retourneur de..."

-"Chut, tais-toi, Ron!", l'interrompit Harry alors que quelques têtes se retournaient vers eux.

-"Tu réalises?", demanda Ron en s'approchant et en adoptant un volume de voix plus discret. "On va pouvoir le faire très bientôt!"

-"Oui...". Harry ne ressentait plus qu'un horrible sentiment d'appréhension qui lui tiraillait l'estomac. Tout d'un coup, il réalisait plus que jamais qu'il était bien trop tard pour se reculer maintenant. "Mais comment te l'as-tu procuré? Et avec quel argent?"

Ron sembla gêné quelques instants. Il fixait un point par dessus l'épaule d'Harry, et ne semblait pas prêt à le regarder dans les yeux.

-"Eh bien", commença-t-il alors que le bout de ses oreilles devenaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux, "ça n'a pas été très compliqué, ils me l'ont donné presque tout de suite..."

-"Qui ça, 'ils'?", demanda Harry, de plus en plus inquiet.

-"Ce n'est pas ça le principal, non? L'important, c'est d'avoir réussi à l'obtenir! Maintenant, il faut seulement se concentrer sur le plan."»

Avant qu'Harry est pu protester, Ron l'entraîna à leur dortoir, où il lui exposa son idée. Harry, jugeant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, se décida finalement à participer.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

La Grande Salle avait été transformée pour l'occasion du club de duel. Les tables avaient été entassées sur un des murs, mais une avait été gardée et placée au centre. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient inscris, emballés par l'idée d'apprendre véritablement quelque chose cette année puisque les cours de défense contre les forces du mal ne servaient évidemment pas à grand chose. Mais la joie commune fut bientôt dissipée lorsqu'ils découvrirent qui menait ce club: Severus Rogue.

«-"C'est encore mieux pour notre plan", souffla Ron à Harry. Ils s'étaient installés à l'arrière de la salle, justement pour l'exécution de ce plan. "Lorsqu'il sera trop occupé, je me glisserai par la porte et irai échanger les deux retourneurs puis ensuite je reviendrai me placer ici. Pendant ce temps-là, tu resteras ici, et surveilleras mes arrières. Et personne ne remarqua rien."

-"Tu es sûr que..."

-"Tu me l'as demandé au moins cent fois! Oui, je suis sûr de vouloir faire ça. Et oui, tout réussira."

Harry soupira. Encore un peu de courage, et tout serait fini. Rogue aurait une peur bleue en se retrouvant à un endroit inconnu, puis ensuite, Ron et lui le ramèneraient. Mais justement, comment?

-"Ron, comment on va faire pour le..."

Mais il fut interrompu par l'entrée de Rogue dans la pièce. Autour de lui, les conversations cessaient, et bientôt, la Grande Salle entière fut silencieuse, un peu comme lors du discours de Dumbledore, chaque année.

-"Silence! Bien que nous ne sommes pas en classe, vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de parler en même temps que moi!". Sa voix froide résonnait dans la pièce. Il s'avança vers le milieu de la salle et se mit debout sur la table."Plusieurs d'entre vous ont eu la _chance _de participer au club de duel qui avait été créé il y a quelques années de cela Malheureusement, un événement assez particulier" -Harry eut l'impression d'être observé plus particulièrement- "a forcé sa fermeture. Plus aucun club n'avait été créé, enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous apprendre de simples formules que l'ont retrouvent dans des livres, mais bien à vous préparer à ce qui vous attend dehors. Ceux qui se sentent trop peureux peuvent sortir, la porte est juste derrière vous."

Un frisson parcouru l'assemblée, mais pourtant, personne ne fit le moindre geste vers la sortie. Harry remarqua que les Serpentards étaient en minorité. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas appris que c'était Rogue qui donnait ces cours...

Rogue commença à expliquer quelques leçons de base que, pour la plupart, Harry connaissait déjà. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, perdu dans ses pensées. Il entendait Ron gigoter à côté de lui. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être nerveux.

-"Très bien, maintenant que vous connaissez les notions de base, nous allons véritablement commencer. Je vous nommerai par équipe de deux, et vous aurez à faire un duel en utilisant les sorts que vous connaissez déjà", reprit Rogue de sa voix froide et menaçante.

Les élèves se lancèrent des regards inquiets. Connaissant leur professeur, celui-ci ne les placerait sûrement pas avec quelqu'un avec lequel ils s'entendaient bien.

-"Au moins, cette fois, cette tête de fouine de Malfoy n'est pas là", souffla Ron. Effectivement, Harry avait beau parcourir la pièce du regard plusieurs fois, il n'y avait pas trace de Malfoy. "Je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait suivi jusqu'aux cachots, s'il avait été là."

-"Lorsque je vous nommerai, vous vous avancerez vers l'estrade! Nous commencerons avec"- Harry serra les dents- "Blaise Zabini et... voyons voir...", continua Rogue alors que le serpentard se levait, "cet idiot de Londubat".

Harry fut quelque peu soulagé de ne pas avoir à y aller tout de suite. Mais son soulagement s'évapora lorsqu'il vit Neville, tremblant, s'avancer vers l'estrade. Harry détestait Rogue pour l'avoir humilié lui, mais aussi pour s'en prendre aux plus faibles, comme Neville. Il croisa les doigts pour que ce duel se passe sans trop d'inconvénients.

Harry remarqua que Blaise était plus légal que Malfoy. Il ne commença pas avant que le décompte de trois soit finit, au contraire de Malfoy quelques années auparavant. Il aurait même juré qu'il ralentissait son rythme pour laisser une chance à Neville. Mais, apparemment, Rogue le remarqua aussi car il ne cessait de le pousser pour qu'il neutralise son adversaire.

Au moment où Neville se baissait pour éviter un sort, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grinçant, faisant ainsi sursauter tout le monde. Harry se retourna et eut un sursaut en réalisant qui se tenait dans l'encadrement des portes: Ombrage.

-"Que se passe-t-il ici? Je veux des explications, maintenant!", aboya-t-elle. Sa voix de fillette contrastait vraiment avec le ton qu'elle employait.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas été mise au courant pour le club de duel. Rogue, pas le moins du monde intimidé, descendit de la table et s'approcha d'elle alors qu'Ombrage faisait de même.

-"Cela ne vous concerne aucunement, Ombrage, et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous venez mettre votre nez dans les affaires d'autrui. Mais si vous tenez tellement à le savoir", continua-t-il, "j'enseigne à ces élèves l'art du duel."

Ombrage sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants, puis un affreux sourire se peint sur son visage.

-"Je crois, au contraire, que cela me regarde si ce genre d'organisation est créé sans mon consentement. Il est de mon devoir, en tant que grande inquisitrice de Poudlard, de faire respecter les décrets qui ont été instaurés par le ministère. Et, justement, ce club vient à l'encontre du règlement."»

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait alors que Rogue devait se retenir pour ne pas éclater de fureur.

Harry fut sorti de cette joute verbale par un coup de coude dans les côtes. Surpris et grognant, il se retourna vers l'expéditeur de ce coup, Ron.

-«"C'est le moment idéal de le faire", lui souffla celui-ci lorsqu'il eut son attention."Tout le monde est concentré là-dessus, on ne me remarquera pas."

-"Je viens avec toi", annonça Harry. "Hors de question que je reste ici à me coltiner ces deux-là." Harry, bien que nerveux, était décidé. Il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de parler de tout ça avec Remus... Tant pis, sa décision était prise.

Ron sembla surpris quelques secondes, mais se reprit bien vite. Discrètement, ils sortirent de la Grande Salle alors qu'Ombrage menaçait Rogue de le renvoyer de Poudlard s'il continuait à lui tenir tête.

En chemin, ils ne croisèrent que quelques élèves qui ne leur prêtèrent pas grande attention. Apparemment, seulement quelques élèves trop jeunes ou serpentards n'assistaient pas à ce club.

-"J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Rogue lorsqu'on le ramènera et qu'il ignora complètement l'identité des responsables!", pouffa Ron alors qu'ils descendaient aux cachots.

-"En parlant de ça", commença Harry, "comment va-t-on faire pour le ramener? On ignore encore comment, non?"

-"T'en fais pas pour ça! Ils m'ont tout expliqué, ce n'est rien de bien compliqué."

-"Mouais", marmonna Harry, peu convaincu et un doute persistant dans son esprit. Mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux laisser ça entre les mains de Ron, encore cette fois, bien qu'il se demandait encore qui étaient ces mystérieux «ils».

-"On est arrivé", murmura Ron quelques instants plus tard, le sortant par le fait même de ses pensées.

Ils remarquèrent tout d'abord que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Rogue était-il si occupé qu'il en oubliait de fermer ses appartements à clef? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'être si imprudent.

Mais, en entrant, Harry remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Les armoires étaient grandes ouvertes, révélant ainsi leur contenu déplacé. Les piles de devoirs avaient été renversées, les parchemins s'éparpillant un peu partout sur le sol. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait chercher quelque chose en particulier, mais que dans sa recherche, il fut interrompu, l'obligeant ainsi à tout abandonner comme ça. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce coup là. Pourquoi Rogue aurait-il mit le bordel dans ses propres affaires? Ça n'avait aucun sens... Non, Harry était persuadé que quelqu'un d'autre était responsable de tout ce désordre, et cette personne ne devait pas être bien loin.

-"Il faut qu'on parte", murmura-t-il à Ron en reculant vers la porte.

-"Quoi? On ne va pas reculer maintenant! On est ici, alors on va le faire jusqu'au bout", s'emporta celui-ci.

-"Tu ne comprends donc pas? Regarde autour de toi, quelqu'un a fait tout ce bordel! On va nous accuser si on nous prend ici, c'est certain!"

-"Mais personne ne va nous voir! On échange les deux retourneurs, on ne touche à rien d'autre, on fait ce qu'on a à faire, puis on repart! On dira qu'on n'a rien vu ou entendu à propos de la personne qui a fait ce désordre. Après tout, c'est la vérité! Rogue pensera que le responsable de l'échange des retourneurs de temps est le même que celui qui a fait ça, et on nous laissera tranquilles!"

Harry ne rajouta rien, mais jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir derrière lui. Il n'y avait personne en vue. Le coupable s'était-il enfui depuis longtemps? Ou peut-être était-il resté dans la classe, caché quelque part.

Il referma la porte puis alla rejoindre Ron, qui s'était déjà avancer vers le bureau du professeur.

-"Tu as dit qu'il le rangeait par ici, pas vrai?", lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il fouillait déjà le premier tiroir qui, lui, n'avait pas été touché par celui ou celle qui avait fait tout ce chantier.

-"Oui, je crois", fit Harry.

Mais son attention était centrée sur le petit débarras au fond de la classe, là où étaient rangés ingrédients et divers manuels. Une personne pouvait sûrement tenir dans ce petit espace, et c'était sûrement la seule cachette que pouvait avoir le coupable.

Lentement, il s'approcha du placard et, après avoir sorti sa baguette, ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup. Il s'attendait à surprendre un élève ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, mais il fut un peu surpris de constater que rien ne se trouvait là, à part le stock habituel. En fait, ce vieux débarras semblait être un des seuls endroits intouchés. Dépité mais en même temps soulagé- il n'était pas supposé être là, lui non plus-, il referma la porte et rejoignit Ron, qui ne se gênait pas pour fouiner.

-"Eh, regarde! Ce sont les oreilles à rallonge qu'il a confisqué à Fred et George, la semaine dernière! Je croyais qu'il les avaient jetées..."

-"Ron, rappelle toi: nous ne somme pas censés être ici. Il ne faut rien déranger de plus, et faire le plus rapidement possible, avant que Rogue ne revienne!"

Ils cherchèrent pendant encore quelques minutes, et finalement, trouvèrent le fameux objet sous quelques rouleaux de parchemins, dans le dernier tiroir. Ron sortit celui trafiqué de ses poches, et ils purent remarquer que les deux avaient des différences flagrantes.

-"Attends", fit Ron lorsqu'il vit son expression. "Il suffit juste de jeter un sort, et les deux seront identiques, ne t'en fais pas." Harry lui jeta un regard sceptique. Ron, souriant, prit sa baguette et la pointa sur le sablier trafiqué, le visage déformé, signe d'une grande concentration. Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité pour Harry, le petit objet se transforma sous leurs yeux. Lentement, il prit les ressemblances de son voisin et bientôt, il fut complètement identique. "Voilà, un vrai jeu d'enfant!s". Son visage était devenu tout rouge sous l'effort.

-"Bon, maintenant, on s'en va!", ordonna Harry lorsqu'ils eurent déposés le retourneur de temps trafiqué à l'endroit où était l'autre, quelques instants avant. "Il faut se cacher quelque part en attendant que Rogue l'utilise, pour ensuite le ramener."

-"Oui, et après, on disparaît! Tu as pensé à amener ta cape, non?" Harry hocha la tête alors qu'il tapotait la cape, camouflée quelque part sous sa robe. "Génial".

Pour cachette, ils optèrent pour le petit placard. Après avoir enfiler la cape, ils s'entassèrent tant qu'ils purent dedans, en attendant juste le retour de Rogue. Ça risquait d'être long, puisqu'il allait sûrement se préoccuper du grabuge bien visible dont avait été victime la salle de classe en premier. Mais ils avaient pour intention d'attendre le temps nécessaire pour bien réussir leur plan.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry entendit un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre. Persuadé du retour de Rogue, il fit taire Ron et ils attendirent impatiemment. Mais rien ne se produisit. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil par une petite ouverture, et ne vit aucune trace de Rogue.

-"Fausse alerte", murmura-t-il si bas que Ron dut lire sur ses lèvres.»

Ils gardèrent tout de même le silence, au cas où...

Longtemps après, lorsque les jambes d'Harry commencèrent à devenir engourdies, la porte s'ouvrit réellement, et des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ne laissant aucun doute tant qu'à la présence de Rogue.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

Severus se demanda comment il avait fait pour garder son sang froid tout ce temps. Cette Ombrage était une vraie peste, et il avait du se retenir tout le long de leur discussion pour ne pas la mettre dehors à bons coups de pied. Et lorsqu'elle était partie, menaçant de tout faire pour faire fermer le club, il aurait voulu lui jeter un sort pour la faire disparaître à tout jamais. Mais ce n'était qu'une pensée idiote, il l'avait réalisé.

Ce premier cours ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'avait prévu. Premièrement, l'arrivée d'Ombrage avait jeté un froid sur tous les élèves. Cela les avait presque dissuadés de poursuivre ce club, la plupart n'était resté que par crainte de lui-même. Qu'est-ce que ces élèves allaient croire? Il n'allait tout de même pas les pénaliser pour être si stupides, quoique l'idée lui paraissait assez séduisante.

Deuxièmement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le niveau de cette école soit si bas. Il savait bien que c'était Ombrage la responsable de ce problème, et il la détesta un peu plus pour ça.

Finalement, pratiquement aucun élève de Serpentard ne s'était présenté. Donc, personne pour rire de ses 'blagues'. Il devait avouer que ridiculiser Londubat sans serpentards pour rire de lui était assez ennuyant.

Il descendit aux cachots, décidés à finir de corriger les copies pour la fin de semaine. Il ne pensait pas avoir besoin de réutiliser le retourneur de temps, mais il se sentit tout de même rassurer à l'idée d'en posséder un. Il devait bien avouer que c'était très pratique.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à l'état dans lequel il trouva sa classe. Dévastée et complètement en désordre, bref, tout le contraire de l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissée. Sa première pensée fut de vérifier si son retourneur s'était fait volé. Et, lorsqu'il fut assuré que non, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler sa colère. Il avait d'abord pensé à l'oeuvre d'un élève, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il réalisait qu'Ombrage serait la mieux placée. Elle lui avait fait des menaces quelques minutes seulement avant, ça ne pouvait être autre qu'elle. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle aurait fait ça, mais personne n'avait de meilleure raison qu'elle...

«-"Je l'aurai celle-là. Elle me le paiera.", murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il eut une idée alors qu'il faisait tourner le petit sablier entre ses doigts. Pourquoi pas la prendre à son propre jeu? Remonter le temps d'une heure ou deux et de la prendre sur le fait? Cette idée était très alléchante... Bien qu'il devait utiliser cet objet pour des fin seulement professionnelles, il doutait que Dumbledore lui reproche de l'avoir utilisé pour quelque chose d'aussi important. Et puis, si ça ne fonctionnait pas, le directeur n'était pas obligé de le savoir...

Il sourit bêtement et tourna le retourneur de temps d'un tour. Mais, soudainement, il sentit une brûlure à l'endroit où il le tenait et, par réflexe, laissa tomber l'objet au sol. Une étrange lumière l'éclairait en entier, l'éblouissant à moitié. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, il se sentait soulevé du sol sans pouvoir faire quoique se soit. Puis, tout aussi subitement que ça avait commencé, la lumière disparût, la sensation d'être transporté mourut et il retomba brusquement au sol.

Assommé, il prit plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu'il se releva en titubant et qu'il eut ouvert les yeux, se fut pour se rendre compte qu'il était tombé dans une petite ruelle, qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe, tout ça. Que se passait-il? Cela faisait-il parti du coup d'Ombrage? Il se trouvait idiot de ne pas avoir plus réfléchi avant d'agir. Cela aurait pu lui éviter bien des problèmes.

-"Génial. Je suis je ne sais pas où. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici, ni comment repartir. Vraiment génial", maugréa-t-il.»

Il tourna en rond quelques instants, puis, il décida que la meilleure solution était de rester là où il était. Quelqu'un finirait bien par remarquer son absence, non? Il s'assit au sol et c'est là qu'il remarqua la petite pancarte au coin de la rue qui indiquait «Privet Drive». Ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il espérait juste que les secours arriveraient vite, parce qu'il n'avait pas spécialement l'intention de visiter les lieux. Alors, furieux et désespéré, la panique commençant à le prendre, il ferma les yeux, et entreprit de se calmer, se persuadant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Mais, au fond de lui, il savait que ce rêve était bien réel, ou plutôt de cauchemar.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

Voilà le quatrième chapitre qui, j'espère, vous a satisfait! Que ça soit le cas ou non, ne vous gênez pas pour laisser une tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Juste comme ça: j'ai l'intention de faire une fic d'une dizaine de chapitre. Pas trop long, ni trop court... Mais ça peut toujours changer, parce que je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire, loin de là!

Je n'ai pas idée de quand viendra le cinquième chapitre, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour le poster au plus vite. Mais, encore là, ça peut prendre une semaine, comme ça peut en prendre deux, j'en sais rien!

Bye bye et à bientôt!


End file.
